Whatever It Takes
by missefron15
Summary: They both knew what they were doing was wrong and they were both cheating, But they were falling in love. But when Bella falls pregnant...together Bella and Edward's secret relationship is over and out and the open. How will they deal? ExB.
1. Chapter One: Bella's Side

Author's Note: So this idea popped into my head. I was going to an hsm verison but what the heck. Twilight was better for the storyline. Everyone is human and they might be out of character. So strong criticism is aloud...just don't hurt my story too bad. tehe. This is also based on the song 'Whatever It Takes' by Lifehouse. Personally my favorite song. It's so gorgeous.

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Chapter One: Bella's Side

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Bella for short. I'm a Junior at Forks High School, in Forks, Washington. The most rainiest, cloudiest place on earth. The musty smells of rain and worse...that everyone that's everyone knows your business. Well I keep things to myself and try my best to stay clear of trouble. But things soon will change.

I came to Forks my Freshman year of Forks High. Renee remarried to Phil and I didn't want to be a bother in her life with her new husband. And then I thought of Charlie. My father for the past 17 years. You see, Renee and Charlie used to be married. They got married young and had me young. After a couple of months of me being born, Renee told Charlie she had enough and that she was leaving. Charlie tried to reason with her but she didn't care, she was tired of Forks. So she took me and left.

When I was 7 I started to visit Charlie during the summer. I only came for 2 summer's and then stopped when I was 9. I lived in Arizona. Phoenix to be exact. It was so much traveling I was getting tired of it, so Charlie and I started meeting in California and then that quit after I turned 11.

Then Renee met Phil when I was in 7th grade. Phil popped the question when I was in 8th, and then they married the summer after 8th grade. But a month into my freshman year, Phil got his job moved from Phoenix to Florida. I didn't want to be a bother into my mother's marriage so I asked to live with Charlie and I came to Forks.

I've been in Forks for 2 years so far and I have a boyfriend. Yes, me Bella have a boyfriend. Actually when I came Freshman year he kept bothering me and kepy asking me out, then I agreed. We just continued to date and I never really had a boyfriend so I agreed when he asked me. His name is Mike Newton. He's really sweet but also very weird, but in a good way. But I do have a secret I've kept from him since the summer before Sophomore year.

I feel bad about what I did. I never meant for it to happen. But it did and now...**.** I can't stop it. I feel so real around him. Yes him. I cheated on Mike with Edward Cullen.

Edward. Edward Cullen is a real...jock. He's the captain of the Football team. His brother, Emmett Cullen is also on the team but Emmett is a senior. Edward also has Alice Cullen, his twin sister._(a/n: I know that they aren't twins in the book but they are in my story. ok?)_. She's small and pixie like and has spiky short black hair. She's very outgoing and happens to be my best friend. She doesn't know about Edward and me. Then there are Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The other set of twins. You see, Carlisle and Esme Cullen adopted Emmett, Edward & Alice, Jasper & Rosalie. Carlisle is the doctor at Forks Memorial_(made up...tehe.)_ Hospital. Carlisle and Esme are both 26 and adopted the five when they were both 19 & 20. I asked them one day while I was visiting Alice why so young. Esme said she wanted a big family, because she and Carlisle couldn't have children of their own. I merely nodded and continued to chat with her.

Any who, Edward is dating Lauren Mallory. Head bitch cheer whore. Oh! Lauren also hates my guts. But whatever. Edward and Lauren started dating in 8th grade and they've been together ever since. But I do know one thing. Edward is the most compassionate guy ever. He loves his classical music but also listens to rock and more genres. You know when I said everyone that is everyone knows each others business, well people tried to stay out of the Cullen's. Really no one cares what I do, since I'm really personally quiet, so they stay away.

Edward and I personally do 'things' when either no one's home at his or at mine. Since Charlie is the Chief of Forks Police he's rarely home. He leaves at like 6:30 am and comes home around 5:30 maye 6 pm. Or sometime we go to a motel in Settle or hang out there. One more important thing you should know. Edward hasn't slept with Lauren and I haven't slept with Mike. Or that...shoots.

Mike Newton, he's been talking about that lately. Asking me things and etc. I try my best to ignore him the best I can, because I don't like talking about sex with him. I'd rather not. He's been on my ass about it since that night I hooked up with Edward. But he has asked me once if I would go all the way with him. Luckily I didn't have a chance to answer because my cell started ringing and it was Edward. Mike looked at my caller id and asked who EC was. I told him it was my friend from Arizona when it was Edward.

Edward had told me that Lauren was at the rate of screaming at him if they didn't have sex soon. She was very impatient and hard to get along with. I don't know what Edward ever saw in her. But then again no one knows.

I was on my couch with Mike next to me and we were watching Jackass. I actually found this show quite funny, as did Edward. Mike was kissing my neck and that made me giggle, because I wa ticklish.

"Mike, stop." I said and he continued. "For reals!" I giggled.

"Bella..ummm...I want you to be my first. And I'm hoping to be your first also." I gulped. Another thing to add to the list of guiltiness. Before Edward and I ever slept together, we were both virgins. It's actually kinda funny how we even started doing this secret relationship.

_Flashback_

_I was at the Cullen's house waiting on Alice so we could go shopping for her sake. It was actually the summer before sophomore year as I said and Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett had gone on a trip to Europe. Alice didn't want to go because Jasper didn't. Alice and Jasper are dating and he's a year older than Alice, Edward and I. Jasper was at a friend's house with Alice. _

_I was standing on their front porch when it started to pour down rain and hail started coming after. I groaned. I saw a car pull up hoping it was Alice's and it was not. It was a shiny silver Volvo. Edward's car. I saw him turn his engine off and hurry out of his car and put a tarp over. One thing about Edward, it that he loves that damn car. _

_Edward rushed up the front porch steps and then saw me and gave me a small smile._

_"Waiting for Alice?" he asked. I nodded and he shuffled his feet. He dug his hand into his pocket and got his house key and unlocked the door and went inside. "Are you coming in? I'm sure you don't want to wait out here in the cold, hailing rain, now do you?" he asked with such characteristic's. I smiled softly at him and enter, and he shut the front door. I went into the living room and sat down. A few minutes later, Edward joined me and turned the tv on._

_"So Bella, how are you?" Edward asked._

_"I'm perfectly fine." I said and he nodded. This was awkward._

_"So how are you and Mike Newman?" he asked._

_"Ummm...ok I guess. We've been dating for about 7 months now I think." I said and he looked at me for a moment._

_"You think?" he asked with a smirk. I blushed._

_"Well, he keeps count. I don't." I said. Edward chuckled._

_"How are you and Lauren?"I asked._

_"Umm..we're in a fight. That's where I just came back from." He said looking at me forwardly._

_"What was the fight about if you don't mind me asking." I wouldn' want to inter-late on his relationship, just curious._

_"It's cool. She's mad because I wouldn't sleep with her." I went wide eye._

_"Oh." I said and I heard him chuckle. I looked at him and he just smiled at me._

_"Oh?"he asked back looking at me. I laughed quietly._

_"Well...It's just...Lauren and her...needs? I don't know how to answer to that." I said. He chuckled._

_"Well Lauren just wants attention and I apparently don't give her enough and she said if I sleep with her then she would stop the nagging thing of attention and that sleeping her would be enough." I nodded. I understood. I don't know why but I do._

_"You don't want to sleep with your girlfriend?" I smirked. _

_"Not at all. Why should I? Just because I'm dating her doesn't mean I have to give up something of mine." He said. I was shocked!_

_"Your a virgin?" I asked with a little laugh._

_"Yeah, so? Aren't you?" I was taken back. He didn't care he was a virgin?_

_"Yes. Yes I am." I said and this time he smirked._

_"Well then...that makes us both."Edward said smirking. I blushed and watched tv and then my cell started ringing. Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns was my ring tone. Actually that's Mike's favorite song and he chose it for his ringer on my cell. I sighed and saw Edward looking at me in the corner of my eye. _

_"Aren't you going to answer it?" Edward asked. I looked down and flipped it opened and hit 'talk'._

_"Hey, Mike." I said._

_"Hey baby."Mike said seductively. What was he trying?_

_"Ummm, are you ok?" I asked._

_"Yeah. When the rain passes you want to come over?"he asked._

_"Ummm, I'm suppose to go to the mall with Alice. You know her."I said and Mike chuckled._

_"Hey...ummm...Bella...I really want you to come over." he said pleadingly._

_"Why do you really want me to come over?" I asked and I heard Edward chuckle._

_"I want to take our relationship to the next step." I gasps at his insinuation._

_"No!" I shouted into my phone and stood up and took Edward by surprise._

_"No? Why NOT!? I'm freaking willingly to give my damn virginity too you and you say no!?" I was angry._

_"Mike go out and buy you a whore if you want a fuck buddy!" I screamed and slammed my phone shut. I had my back turned towards Edward and I was breathing heavily. I heard someone behind me and place a hand on my shoulder. _

_"Bella?, Are you ok?" Edward asked. I shook my head no and I started crying. Mike was being an ass. I turned around and I was still crying. I looked at Edward and he wrapped me into a hug. I cried into his chest. He brought me over to the couch and sat me down, while still holding me._

_"Edward...h-hhe asked me to sleep with him! I don't even love him!" oh snaps. Mike and I told each other we loved each other in person and at school in front of people. I just didn't mean it._

_"Bella...why do you say..,"he started. I brought my head out of his chest and looked him in the eyes. His green beautiful eyes. Mike had blue eyes_.(a/n: ok I'm going on memory here of the books. I don't have them but I'm getting them soon after I move into my bigger house.tehe)._ He had pale blue eyes and Edward's were perfect._

_"Because I don't love him. I just say it because when he told me...I froze and mumbled it back," I said and he nodded and we continued to look at each other. Before I knew it, we were both leaning in and then BAM! We were kissing and it didn't stop us from continuing all the way. That night I gave my virginity to Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_.(a/n: i believe that is his name in the books. remember going by memory.)

_End of Flashback_

"Bella? You still with me?" Mike said waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped back to reality and looked at Mike in the eyes.

"I'm not ready Mike." he sighed and nodded. After what had happened with Edward that night, I went home a few hours later..when he was sleeping and the rain had stopped. I had left a note for Alice saying I was tired of waiting and went home to sleep. The night Mike called me back after I was at home and said he very sorry and then of course I caved and said I was sorry and I never mentioned what I did.

"Mike...I'm just wanting to save myself for marriage." he was taken back but had a smile play upon his lips.

"I can wait, babe."he said and started kissing my neck . While he was doin' that, I saw my cell phone light up in my hand and it was a text from EC.

_Bella,_

_No ones home. And I missed you. _

_-Edward_

I smiled at his text and sighed. I was a cheater and so was Edward. This isn't good.

* * *

So I want your honest opinion on this new story. I swear this is going to get better. More Drama. I will probably update this story more than my HSM fanfictions. I was actually listening to 'Whatever It Takes' by Lifehouse while writing this. I couldn't come up for a name for this story and that song title gave me the title. tehe. Hope you like;;

x o x o  
Ashley


	2. Chapter Two: Edward's Side

Author's Note: This is going to be a great story, because I have the idea formed in my head. Like every detail. tehe. I just wanted to say my other stories are going to be put off for a little while, while I try and write this one;;tehe

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Chapter Two: Edward's Side

My name is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I'm a Junior at Forks High School in Fork, Washington. It's usually rainy and musty here, but I enjoy it. Everything goes great in life when you make your choices wisely...well for about a year and half my choices haven't been that great, but I do enjoy them.

I'm the captain of the football team, and my brother Emmett is also on the team. He's one of the main tacklers ever. Ha. My brother Jasper is on the baseball team and is a Senior as well as his twin sister. Rosalie loves working on cars and she's very talented on that. She could probably re-build an engine in less than an hour. No seriously, she's amazing and she's dating Emmett. People think it's strange but not to us. Then there's Alice, my twin. She...is something. She loves shopping. I can hardly believe we're twins because she's so happier at life that I. Any way, Alice is small and pixie like. Spiky black hair and very fun to be around.

Then...there's Lauren Mallory. My girlfriend since 8th grade. People ask me multiple times what I see in her and I just say, 'I honestly don't know.' She's really a bitch and she nags on you until you actually do what she wants you to do. But I luckily don't give in. But I have to confess. I've done something horrible. Well...it happened the summer before sophomore year. I was mad that day and so was she...well more upset but he still did it and have been for whole year. You see the thing is...that I cheated on my girlfriend with Isabella Swan, or Bella really. And I'm still cheating with her.

I don't know what it is about her. She just...fills my broken pieces and everything. Of course I feel more for her than Lauren. Bella was my first and I was her first. We lost our virginity's together. I'm glad it was her, rather than Lauren.

The one thing I really hate about Lauren is that she nags on me not sleeping with her and the same for Bella...well not Lauren, but Mike. Bella's boyfriend. He asks her every other day. I know this because...every time we meet up to umm, do 'things' she tells me. It hurts me that she has to go through that.

Mike Newman isn't...the best guy in the world but he is a virgin. I laughed when I heard that. Then again so is Lauren. She wants me bad and I won't give in. Oh well she can deal.

I was sitting in my room just lying on my black couch listening to my music. Strangely, Bella and I liked the same artist. It shocks everyone but I think it's pretty amazing about our secret relationship. The thing about that is we're secretly dating while cheating on our girlfriend/boyfriend. So I've got two girlfriends and Bella's got two boyfriends.

Alice came barging through my room and she was followed by Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. They all looked at me.

"Your evil witch called." Rosalie snapped.

"Dang woman! Don't snap at me!" I said standing up.

"Well...she aggravates me! She called me a toothless nose headed bimbo barbie blonde!" Rosalie shouted. I chuckled.

"I'll talk to her about it." I said and Rosalie just nodded.

"Sooo, Edward we're going to Settle to see a movie and then get food and maybe hit the fair there too." Jasper said and Alice was excited.

"So are you going to come?" Alice asked, basically running in place where she stood. I chuckled and shook my head no.

"No. I have homework." I lied. I was actually going to see if Bella wanted to come over.

"Dude! Come on!"Emmett shouted.

"I don't want too. Besides, I don't won't to witness you making out in the back row of the theatre." I said smirking at them. They blushed and nodded. Alice came up to me after everyone was gone.

"Hey, have you spoken to Bella?" she asked. I shook my head. "Oh. Well if you do tell her that I have her bracelet, the one with the letter's BS on it. She left it in my room the other day and I haven't been able to get a hold of her. You talk to her more than I do and she's my best friend!" Alice said throwing her hands up at the last part of her sentence. I chuckled and noddle. Alice said goodbye and left. Bracelet? I got that for Bella last Valentines day. I had it made special. It actually had EC & BS on it. EC was just very hard to see. But Bella and I could see it.

I waited a few minutes before picking up my phone and calling Laurned to straighten this whole Rosalie barbie bimbo crap. I swear. Rose is older than both me and Lauren and act's like a 3 year old. But then again Lauren shouldn't of said that. I waited for the ring and then she picked up.

"It's Lauren Bitch." I had to laugh at that. She took Britney Spears and put her own words. Wow.

"Hey Lo." I said, saying her nickname.

"Hey sexy Eddie." I gagged in my mouth. I hated when she called me that.

"Don't call me that, please." I begged and she sighed.

"Whatever. I called earlier and you wouldn't answer. Where were you, Eddie?" Did she not hear me say not to call me that?

"Lauren, my name is Edward! And I was in my room and when Rose answer's the phone and it's for me she doens't let me know until she hangs up or she's about to leave someone called for me." I said explaining to her.

"Well...that toothless nose headed bimbo barbie blonde, makes me mad when she doesn't let me talk to you."

"Lauren, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't call my sibling that. It's rude and It not nice." I said. I was a gentleman.

"Eddie, she's not really your sibling." I was getting mad at the 'Eddie'.

"Lauren! It's Edward! and don't you dare say that. She is my sibling. I've lived with her and Jasper for as long as I could ever know. And I hate it when you disrespect my family." I said shouting into my phone.

"I'm sorry Eddie." I groaned.

"It's Edward." I said and shut my phone to hang up. I went and sat on my couch and looked at my phone. I had an idea. I opened my cell and went to a new text page. I put in the number and then edited the text.

_Bella,_

_No ones home. And I missed you. _

_-Edward_

I pressed send and waited for her reply. I can't believe that everything I've been through. Bella's been through with her parents and her mother re-marrying and Charlie being the Chief of police in Forks, and having Mike as a boyfriend. It's hard hiding this relationship. But I do know one thing. I love Isabella Marie Swan. I have for about...actually I started to love her when we first made love. It was beautiful. But wrong. What we were doing was wrong. I sighed and my phone vibrated in my hand. I looked at the screen. It was from Bella.

_Edward,_

_I miss you too. I'll be there as soon as Mike leaves...which is now...Edward...I love you. Just know that. _

_-Bella._

I smiled. Yes we had told each other we loved each other before. I have to promise myself that whatever happens happens. I mean after all I love this girl. More than you could ever know.

* * *

Thanks for the people who reviewed! I hope you love this story as much as I love writing it. tehe. See, I was going to get it too you yesterday, but my tooth was hurting so I went to brush my teeth yesterday morning and then my foot started hurting, then my allergies started getting to me...it's hectic here in texas. tehe. I also bit my tongue and it hurts realllllly bad. tehe.

x o x o  
Ashley


	3. Chapter Three:Alice & Emmett's Discovery

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for reviewing. It means a lot. tehe. Someone asked me if Jacob Black was going to be in my story. NO, he's not. I hate Jacob. But I feel bad for him in the book series. When Bella says she loves him but Loves Edward more it kills him and even the wedding stuff. But I love Edward and Bella more! WOOT WOOT! Vampires. tehe.

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Chapter Three: Alice & Emmett's Discovery

I text-ed back to Edward and sighed. Everything is wrong but it feels so damn right. Mike was now watching TV, instead of trying to suck my neck dry. Weirdo. I looked at him. I felt so bad that I was hurting him without him knowing. I sighed and Mike looked over at me. I stood and he did too.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You need to go. I'm not feeling so good." I said and he nodded. I walked him to the door and he gave me a goodbye kiss and walked to his car and got in and left. I sighed and went upstairs. I grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt. Just in case. You never know. I slipped my converse on and grabbed my parka. I went back downstairs, wrote Charlie a note saying spending the night at Alice's and locked the door and got into my old rusty red truck.

I drove until I got to the turn off of the old road and drove the road to Edward's house. I got to the house and saw only his car in the driveway, just like he said 'no ones home'. I walked up to the front porch and went inside. I was allowed in by myself when Edward was alone.

I walked up the stairs and went to Edward's room and opened it quietly. I saw him sitting on his black couch, his eyes closed and his head leaning back listening to Claire De Lune_(a/n: i think that's how you spell it)._ I smiled and took my shoes off and placed them by his bedroom door and took my parka off and lay-ed it on his desk. I walked to him and sat beside him and started to play with his hair...well massaging his head.

"That feels extremely good, love." he said softly, while his eyes still closed.

"Edward, your upset." I could tell because he only sat like this if he was upset. He was tense in his forehead and shoulders. He sighed and opened his eyes and his green orbs looked into my brown ones.

"I am...I got off the phone with Lauren." I sighed and he pulled my head so it was lying in his lap and he was stroking my hair as I took his other hand and played with his class ring.

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She said some stuff about my family. It made me upset." he said and continued to look at me.

"Mike is annoying me." I said and I heard him chuckled. I gave a soft smiled and looked at him.

"What is he saying or doing now?" Edward asked with an amused face.

"He said he wants me to be his first and me to be his first." I said and Edward started laughing and I playfully hit him on the chest. "be nice." I said and he nodded.

"I'm sorry. But that's quite impossible for him to be your first." Edward smirked. I gasped.

"Edward! Stop!" I said giggling. Edward smiled and pulled me into a sitting position on his lap and started kissing me. I moaned into the kiss and Edward stood up, carrying me to his bed. The bed that I've learn to know and love...well love for sure because oh...you know what I mean. Edward and I started shedding clothes and then we were doing what we usually do. Make Love...have sex...whatever you want to call it. Edward was really gentle. We never did quickies...well we did a few but that was like a long time ago. I love Edward. I really do. He's my one and only. I just don't know how to break it off properly with Mike. And besides, Charlie would hate me if I broke up with Mike. Every time the Cullen children came to my house, dad always disliked Edward. I don't know why. He just always has.

--

Alice's Point of View

_(a/n: ok BreeCarter gave me this next part. She like rambled a few things on what I should have Alice do! So this is for her.tehe)_

So we were getting something to eat and afterwards we were going home. Rose was still a little mad but she got over it, by having Emmett stick his tongue down her throat throughout the whole movie.

"Hey Alice, you want to help me kick Lauren's ass at school on Monday?" Rosalie asked. I giggled.

"Sure. But Edward would get very mad at us." I said. I saw Emmett smirk.

"Oh...I don't think Eddie would mind." Jasper started laughing. I was confused as well as Rosalie.

"Boys...what's going on?" Rosalie asked. I nodded in agreement.

"Edward is cheating on Lauren." Emmett said smirking and eating his fries. I gasped as well as Rose.

"Are you serious!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Yep." Jasper said.

"Who is he cheating with?" I asked, really wanting to know who the girl that I would kiss if it made Lauren go bye- bye.

"No idea. All we know is that he's cheating on the whore." Emmett said.

"I want to know! How did you guys find out?" I asked, Rosalie nodding in agreement.

"Eddie said he was going to Lauren's a few weeks ago and while he was gone, Lauren called and wanted to speak to Edward and we made up a lie and said he was studying, well anyway, when Edward came home his shirt was on backwards and he had sex hair and a hickey." Emmett said and Jasper nodded.

"Where were we!?" Rosalie exclaimed.

"With Carlisle and Esme picking out paint color's for the living room." Jasper said.

"Damn...hmmm...Edward is at home right now. I mean he usually goes with us to see a movie and to eat..." I said trailing off.

"Unless he's with someone." Rosalie concluded.

"Let's GO!" the four of us shouted and we ran back to Emmett's jeep. Emmett started driving, and since we love the speed, we were back at home in less than an hour. Rose and I jumped out and noticed Bella's old rusty truck here.

"Why is Bella's truck here?" Jasper asked. We all looked at each other and then our eyes widened. I took Jasper's hand and we ran inside and up to Edward's room. We didn't hear anything. The whole house was silent.

"Should we go in?" Rose asked.

"Guys, this is a bad idea." Jasper said.

"Yes it is. But I reallllly want to know!" I said in a whisper and Emmett nodded.

"I don't know." Rosalie and Jasper said in unison.

"Fine. Me and Emmett will go and see. Let's go Emmie!" I said and he nodded and stopped.

"Don't call me Emmie." I giggled and I opened Edward's door and gasped!

"Oh.."

"My.."

"Gosh..." Emmett and I said in unison. There was Edward and Bella lying in bed naked with the blanket over them but naked, and Edward's arm wrapped around Bella's waist. I smirked. This was going to be great blackmail. I looked at Emmett and saw he was probably thinking the same thing. Emmett and I got out of Edward's room and closed the door and went downstairs and into the kitchen where Rosalie and Jasper stood drinking water.

"So?" Rose asked.

"This is blackmail."I said.

"Why?" Jasper asked. Emmett and I smirked.

"Well let's just say, Bella's a little cheater too. On Mike that is." Emmett said. Rosalie gasped as well as Jasper and we laughed.

"This is so bad." Jasper said.

"You said that right." Rosalie agreed.

"Yes...let's lay low for a few days...maybe til' Friday. This is so good. But we're not going to tell Mike or Lauren. Because that's wrong of us." I said and Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie agreed. I hope Edward and Bella know that what they're doing is very wrong, not just wrong wrong but wrong in a way that's going to hurt Mike and Lauren. This couldn't get worse...could it?

* * *

Ok, so Instead of BreeCarter's two people I used Alice and Emmett instead Of Alice and Jasper to go in. SO I hope you like. tehe.

R

x o x o

-Ashley


	4. Chapter Four: Sick?

Author's Note: Some people have agreed with me on Jacob. But remember I do feel sorry for him. tehe. Thanks for all the reviews. I honestly think it's better to go Twilight than HSM with this story. Bella and Edward are better than Troy and Gabriella for this also.tehe. Also if your confused on who's pov it is...just keep reading and you'll understand. I usually switch on and off. tehe. Oh! Bella and Edward are best friends also to everyone. If I hadn't mention that either.

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Chapter Four: Sick?

Monday

I groaned and stood from my bed and slammed my alarm clock off. I hated that damn thing. I wish they would like...so something about them. I walked over to my en-suite bathroom and and started taking my clothes off and then I turned the shower on and got in. The hot warm water going down my skin felt wonderful. I thought back to the weekend. I couldn't believe Lauren. She's such a bitch sometimes. But Bella. My sweet, sweet Bella is my everything. I love her and I know she loves me also.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and put it on against my waist and walked out of my bathroom into my room and shocked to find Bella sitting there lying down.

"When did you get here?" I asked. She looked up from lying down and sat up and shrugged.

"While you were in the shower. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett already left. Esme went with Carlisle to the hospital. She wanted to help him today. Carlisle let me in before they all left. You sure got up late." she said and I nodded.

"Yeah..Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were all up late last night watching movies and they made me watch them with them. I swear that gets annoying. I don't see how they can get enough sleep and still get up before me." I said and went towards my droor's and opened the first right top one and grabbed a pair of boxers and ankle crew socks. I took my towel off and turned around and Bella was just staring at me and smiled and then looked at her bracelet. Another thing I loved about Bella was that she didn't seem to care about what I did when I was naked. Kinda funny. I put my boxers on and went to my closet.

"Wear that black shirt today!" Bella countered in. I chuckled and grabbed the black shirt she was talking about. I got out a pair of stone washed jeans and my black converse. Alice had to update my closet.

"Why the black shirt?" I asked coming out of my closet. Bella shrugged.

"You look hot in it." She said. I chuckled.

"Thanks." I said and she nodded and smiled.

"I have a bad feeling, Edward." She admitted as I had my jeans on and working on my shirt and socks. I looked up to her and frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked her as I sat next to her and put on my socks.

"I think someone knows." She said and I shot my head up. I quit what I was doing and put my hands on her face and made her look at me.

"No one knows, Bella. I promise you. We've kept this hidden for almost two years! Just know that if our secret gets out, I love you 100 and more than you could ever know." I said and she nodded with tears coming down her face. I kissed her tears away and she gave me a soft smile.

"Thank you Edward. I love you too." She said and I smiled and finished getting dressed.

After I finished I kissed Bella before I left the house. We take our separate cars just in case. I was a speed demon and Bella was a slow poke. I drove faster and got to school quicker. She came about 10 minutes after me and I was already at my locker getting my books.

"You frickin speeder!" She said coming up to me.

"I think it's speed demon." I smirked and she laughed at me and went to her locker. The next thing I know someone slams my locker door shut and there stood Lauren. I sighed. I was still angry with her.

"Edward. I'm very sorry." she told me.

"Lauren, I'm still mad at you." I said and began walking away to my first period. I heard her following me.

"Please Edward. I'm sooo sorry. Please forgive me." she said and I stopped. I sighed and turned around to face my so called girlfriend.

"I'll forgive you, if you apologize to my sister." I said and she paused and then sighed.

"Fine. Where's Rosalie?" she asked and I pointed behind Lauren to where Rose was at her locker, with Alice and Jasper standing beside her. I saw Emmett finally come up and gave Rose a kiss on her forehead and start talking. I saw Lauren hesitate for a minute and then walk over there. I followed behind her.

"Rosalie?" Lauren asked. Rose shot her head up at Lauren and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Rosalie spat.

"To say I'm sorry. I should of called you what I said and I apologize." Lauren said.

"Whatever. Apology accepted. Come on Emmett, Jasper we have class." Rose said pulling my brother's shirts. I chuckled and Lauren turned back to me and Alice came by my side.

"Sooo...Edward what did you do this weekend?" Lauren asked. I sighed.

"I..stayed home," I said and then Alice made a short stop to talk to someone. " And I hung out with my brother's and sister's in Seattle." Lauren nodded and continued talking to me.

--

Alice's Point of View

After he said he stayed at home, I stopped when I heard Jessica Stanly call me for a second. She asked my opinion on her new shirt. Which I really did like. After I gave her my comment I manage to hear Edward's last words.

"..And I hung out with my brother's and sister's in Seattle." I gaped at him from behind. HE DID NOT! He's a liar! He is cheating on you Lauren with my best friend...which happens to be his best friend too! but still!! HE'S CHEATING ON YA! I just wanted to scream that out in my head but noooooooo. I had to keepppp coooool. I sighed and went to my first class which I had with Bella. Perfect. I turned and went to first period and saw Bella and Mike talking.

"Hey Bella, Mike." I said and Mike nodded.

"Hey Alice." Bella said and I sat down next to Bella and Mike sat on the opposite side of me since I was in the middle. The table had three chairs. I saw in the middle Bella on my Left and Mike on my Right. I grinned this is going to be a fun week.

--

Bella's Point of View

Where has this day gone? It was now lunch and I was sitting with the Cullens/Hales/Swan! tehe. I make myself laugh...which everyone is staring at me for.

"I just think it's funny that I'm sitting witht the Cullens slash Hales slash Swan! me!" I said and they laughed at me.

"Bella you one of a kind." Emmett said. I shrugged. Edward was sitting across from me playing footsie.

"Sooo, Eddie what did you do while we were gone on Saturday? I never got to ask you since we were busy on Sunday helping re-paint Alice's room." Emmett asked. I was there. I don't understand why Alice has to re-paint her room every other day.

"I hung out at home." he said. Gladly Lauren wasn't over here. Tehe.

"Oh. Cool. Must of been boring." Jasper concluded.

"No actually kinda fun." Edward said, glancing at me and then ate a fry. " I listened to Claire De Lune." he concluded.

"You and your classical music." Rosalie said.

"Hey! I like classical music." I said and then Mike sat down next to me and Lauren sat next to Edward and few more people from the football team joined us.

"We know." Everyone at the table said together. I huffed and pushed my try away. I wasn't feeling too good. I haven't for the past week and half. I lay-ed my head down on the cool table and sighed and closed my eyes and head my stomach.

"Bella? You ok?" I heard Alice ask. I shook my head 'yes'.

"You don't look ok." Rose pipped in.

"Yeah their right, babe." I heard Mike say. I cringed when he said 'babe'.

"Bella?" Alice said. I stood from the table and ran to the bathroom. When I got there I threw up. Gross. Just what I need is the flu. And the cold weather is coming in. NOOOOO!

"Bella!? Are you ok?" I heard Alice and Rosalie ask, outside the bathroom stall. I groaned.

"I'm fine." I said and had to the urge to throw up and that's exactly what I did.

"You don't sound fine." Rosalie commented.

"Rose, Alice...shut up." I said through gritted teeth. They said 'ok'. and I threw up once more. After I was done, I flushed the toilet and saw that Alice and Rose were still in the bathroom with me just playing cards while waiting on me. I washed my hands and rinsed my mouth out and sat beside Alice and lay-ed my head on her shoulder.

"I don't feel good." I said.

"How about I take you home?"Alice suggested.

"That sounds nice. Really nice." I said.

"Well she can come home with me. I'm leaving early any ways. I have to get this new part for my car and I have to pick it up in like 30 minutes. She can just come with me." Rosalie said.

"That sounds great. Me tired. I want to sleep." I don't know why I'm so tired. I just am. The next thing I know I'm asleep and it feels great. If I knew what was to come.

* * *

So...yeah. Ok, just a heads up. I'm moving and that means less updates. But I'm also getting a new computer. tehe. I'm excited about that. And my daddy is having surgery Monday June 23rd. And I've got to help out around the house. I have almost all my stories updated, I'm just very busy. So I hope you can forgive me for not updating my other stories.

x o x o  
Ashley


	5. Chapter Five: Edward, I'm Pregnant

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. I was busy. Did peeps see Camp Rock? It was amazing! tehe. I love Joe & Demi;;...I think my longest chapter yet. tehe. thanks for all the reviews!tehe.love ya guys;;

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Chapter Five: Edward, I'm Pregnant

--

I woke up, sitting in the front seat of Rosalie's car. I groaned. Why am I here? I looked next to me and saw no one. Just an empty car. I sighed and looked forward and then saw Rosalie chatting with a man about a part to her car. That's when I remember I had gotten sick and she was going to go ahead and leave so she took me with her. Rosalie smiled and shook hands with the man and started walking back to the car. She got in and looked at me.

"You feeling better, Bella?" she asked, her voice full with concern. I nodded my head. I was feeling sick any more.

"Yeah I feel fine now," I said and Rose nodded and started the car. "Don't you need to get those parts for your car?" I asked confused to why she's not carrying her car parts.

"They're already in the trunk of my car. Is it ok if we head back to my house?" she asked and I nodded and she sped home. We were back to her house in less than 20 minutes and I stepped out of the car and felt dizzy. I was about to fall, but then I felt arms catch me. I looked up and saw Rosalie.

"Bella, Carlisle home. Maybe he should take a look at you," she said with concern and sincerity in her voice. I didn't object and just nodded. Rosalie helped me into the house and took me to Carlisle's home office. When we reached the door, Rose knocked.

"Come in," Carlisle sweet musically voice said. Rosalie helped me in and Carlisle looked up and his smile went faint. He came over and helped Rosalie get me into a chair. I honestly felt like throwing up.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked with more concern than any one I could meet. I looked up and met his eyes with mine and sighed.

"I feel sick," I said and Carlisle nodded, and sat in the chair in front of me.

"Ok, be descriptive Bella," he said and I nodded.

"Well...I actually haven't felt good at all for the past week and I really haven't ate, because when I look at food it grosses me out...well certain kinds. Then I'm sick in the mornings and sometimes at school...even at night." I said and Carlisle looked like he was processing the information I was giving him. I saw him sigh and look at me.

"To be accerate, of what I think is wrong, I want to take some test's just to be sure. Ok, Bella?" I nodded. Rosalie, Carlisle and I all got into Carlisle's mersadies and took off to the hospital.

"Where's Esme?" I asked.

"She went to the grocery shopping in Port Angeles_(a/n: I thnk that's how you spell it. Remember doing this by memory.tehe)_." Carlisle said and I nodded, saying 'o'. We arrived at the hospital and Carlisle checked me in and started doing tests. Rosalie sat in Carlisle's office while Carlisle and I were in a hospital room and right now he was asking me questions before starting the tests.

"Ok Bella, now don't feel uncomfortable about me asking this questions. This is just between me and you. ok?" he said and I nodded and then the questions started. "Have you had sexual intercourse?" I nearly gaped at his question.

"Ummm..yes." I said quietly.

"It's ok Bella. I'm not going to judge you ok?" I nodded and he started again. "When was your last period Bella?" I sighed.

"Ummm...about 2 1/2 months ago." I said quietly and Carlisle nodded writing it down on his clipboard. After he was done asking me questions, he asked me to take a urine sample and he needed to take some blood. Oh why Carlisle? Why needles? I can't stand blood. It smells of rust..and salt. I know you can't smell it, but I can. I took the urine test and then gave it to the nurse and then went to Carlisle so he could take my blood.

"Please, just hurry Carlisle." I said closing my eyes and holding my left arm out.

"I'll try and be as quick as possible, Bella." he said with a chuckled. After me passing out twice, Carlisle got my blood and all we had to do was wait. I went and sat in Carlisle's office with Rosalie. When I walked into his office, I saw that Alice was there. I sighed. Of course she wanted to be here.

"Hey Bella! Are you feeling any better?!" Alice asked, giggly as usual. I sat in the chair sitting across from Carlisle's desk and sighed.

"Yes and No," I said and Rosalie and Alice sat down. After waiting 45 minutes, Carlise finally came into his office. He looked at me and then sighed. He went around his desk and sat down in his chair.

"Rosalie, Alice I need you to step outside for a moment. It won't take long." he said and they nodded and left. I was getting very very very impatient.

"Carlisle, what's wrong? Why am I sick?" I asked and he shifted in his seat and looked at me. "Carlisle your scaring me." I said and he nodded.

"Bella, your 2 months pregnant." the last thing I know is blacking out.

--

_Edward's Point of View_

I was sitting at lunch and Bella's was silently laughing. So we gave he a puzzled look.

"I just think it's funny that I'm sitting with the Cullens slash Hales slash Swan! me!" she said and we laughed at her. Bella's one of a kind. But that's why I love her.

"Bella you one of a kind." Emmett said. It's like I read Emmett's mind. Bella shrugged. I started to play footsie with Bella which made her giggle and I gave a faint smile.

"Sooo, Eddie what did you do while we were gone on Saturday? I never got to ask you since we were busy on Sunday helping re-paint Alice's room." Emmett asked. I silently cursed myself. Why did he have to ask me. And Alice...why does she have to re-paint her room every other day?

"I hung out at home." I said. If Lauren was over here, she would of caught me in my own lie.

"Oh. Cool. Must of been boring." Jasper concluded. No actually it was quite entertaining. Having sex with Bella. It's my highlight, but I love her.

"No actually kinda fun." I said, glancing at Bella and then ate a fry. " I listened to Claire De Lune." I concluded, trying to make it sound reasonable.

"You and your classical music." Rosalie said. I smiled.

"Hey! I like classical music." Bella said and then Mike sat down next to her and Lauren sat next to me and few more people from the football team joined us. Yes, my dear Bella and I love our classical music.

"We know." Everyone at the table said together. Bella huffed and pushed her try away. Bella didn't look so well. I really wanted to comfort her. She layed her head on the table. She hadn't really felt good in the past week. I should know. I heard her throw up at her house.

"Bella? You ok?" Alice asked. Bella shook her head 'yes'.

"You don't look ok." Rose pipped in. Alice and Rosalie were right.

"Yeah their right, babe." I heard Mike say to Bella. I cringed, as well as Bella when he said 'babe'. She loved it when I called her that.

"Bella?" Alice said. Bella stood from the table and ran to the bathroom. I saw Alice and Rosalie run after her and I got worried. Mike looked concern. He really loved Bella. I knew that.

"What's up with her?" Lauren comment. I looked at her.

"She's sick." I said and she nodded. Jasper and Emmett gave me a look. I shrugged it off. After about 15 minutes, Rosalie called Emmett and he took off. When he came back we gave him a confused look.

"I had to take Bella to Rose's car. Bella is going home with Rose and Rosalie is going to get some parts for her car and then they're going back to our place." He said, and Jasper and I nodded. I hope Bella was ok.

During the last period of the day, Alice and I had together and she skipped saying she was going to visit Bella and Rosalie. I nodded and went to class. It was verbally boring. When school ended, Emmett, Jasper and I climbed into my Volvo. Then I thought of Bella's truck.

"Jasper, drive Bella's truck back to ours. I think she's got a spare key under her seat. Not sure." I said and Jasper nodded, got out and found the key right where I said and he took off. Emmett got shot gun and we rode back to the house in silence.

--

_Bella's Point of View_

I woke up in a room, unknown. I looked around and saw I was in the Cullen's guest bedroom. I looked up and saw Carlisle sitting in a chair beside my bed.

"Carlisle what happened?" I asked and sat up. He looked at me and sighed.

"Bella, your 2 months pregnant." he said. And then it all came back to me and I groaned.

"Great," I muttered. I can take care of a baby. Then it hit me. Edward and I would be revealed!

"Bella, do you know who the father is?" he asked and I nodded. "Would you like me to call him or--" I cut him off.

"No! I mean...I'll tell him in person, Carlisle." he nodded.

"If you don't mind Bella, I would like to be your doctor." he said and I smiled and nodded.

"I would like that Carlisle." I said.

"I want you to go ahead and take these vitamins. They're prenatal. Good for you the baby." he said and I nodded and took what he handed me in the little small cup and then sighed. I got up from the bed and walked to the bedroom door.

"Carlisle...your not going to tell are you?" I asked with my back still facing him. "No Bella. I'm not going to tell. Doctor/Patient confidentiality." he said and I smiled.

"Is any one home?" I asked and he came beside me and opened the door and nodded.

"Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Edward." Edward...how was he going to take the news.

"Do you mind if I stay the night?" I asked and he said it was ok and I nodded. He went downstairs. I crept out of the door and went up the next flight of stairs of the third floor and went to Edward's room. I opened the door and saw him sitting on his bed, listening to his iPod. I walked in carefully shutting and locking his bedroom and went and sat at the foot of his bed. He looked at me, as he opened his eyes and they were full of concern. He took his headphones out and motioned for me to come next to him. I crawled over to him and layed my head on his chest as his arms wrapped around my small frame.

"Bella, love are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern. I shook my head 'no' and and he looked down at me and I looked up at him. "What's wrong Bella?" He asked. I sighed.

"Edward, I'm pregnant."

* * *

Cliffy...or not. tehe.

R

x o x o  
Ashley

P.S.--Dude's one of the things I love about Camp Rock was this line(s):

Joe: One Word. Payback.  
Kevin: That's Two Words!

Just felt like sharing.tehe.


	6. Chapter Six: Emmett Was Curious

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone for reviewing. Some one asked me why don't Edward and Bella dump their bf/gf and be with each other. The thing about that is because they don't want to break their hearts without a reason or whatever. It'll all work out.tehe. Oh do you guys think it's better with all the story in the middle? like the way it's all aligned? or should I do it the other way to the left?

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Chapter Six: Emmett Was Curious...

--

_Previously:_

_"Bella, love are you alright?" he asked, his voice full of concern. I shook my head 'no' and and he looked down at me and I looked up at him. "What's wrong Bella?" He asked. I sighed._

_  
"Edward, I'm pregnant." _

--

I waited for Edward to say something and after about 3 minutes, nothing. I was getting scared. What if Edward didn't want his child. And he can't say it's not his, because I have never in my life slept with Mike Newton. I swear it. I will take a poly whatever test thing. I looked at Edward's emotion on his face and it was shocked. I was getting terrified now. Maybe he doesn't think it's his...what am I thin-- whoa! I was immediately engulfed into a hug and Edward's arms tightly holding my body.

"I'm sorry, Bella." he said. Why is he sorry? I mean he's not the one pregnant with a child. I am! I pulled back from his embrace and looked at him confused.

"Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about." I said and he looked at me.

"I got you pregnant." he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked him and he looked at me and then reality hit me.

"Oh. Your siblings. My friends...yeah...I understand now." I said softly and he nodded at me. I just sank back into his arms, scared on this whole situation. Then it hit me. Mike and Lauren. shit. "Edward, we're in deep shit! Your dating Lauren, I'm dating Mike. I'm pregnant with your child! I'll be showing soon!"_(a/n: ok i looked this up. Pregnant woman show at different months. Depends on what size you are. If you like small you can show at 3-4 months. Some woman don't show until 7 months! can you believe that? i looked that up. But I'm going to make Bella in a size 3 or 4 so that makes her going to show soon.tehe)_ I believe reality crossed Edward, when I saw his face drift into different emotions. It was kinda hard having to look at him.

"Bella, you and I both know that we don't want to break their hearts. I'm not that type of guy to break a heart...but I am in a way. But that thought crossed my mind." he said and I looked at him.

"What?" I asked and he looked at me.

"I think I'm going to dump Lauren. And you can dump Mike before this all gets out. How's that for a plan?" He asked. I thought about it and it seem smart and I just wanted this to be all a dream. I honestly didn't want to be pregnant, but I was not going to get an abortion. I just simply wouldn't. I wasn't going to do adoption either. I can't. I think I'm starting to love this baby and I am the mother, and I'm carrying him/her for the next 7 months. I sighed.

"I don't want to hurt Mike, Edward. I really don't," I said and Edward nodded understanding. Then a light knock was on the door. I looked up at Edward and I knew the drill. I got up and went and sat on his couch and he went and unlocked his bedroom door and there stood the Cullen kids. They all walked in without asking and Edward closed the door. Alice and Rosalie rushed over to me.

"Bella! Are you ok?" They asked fast and concerned.

"I'm fine." I said and they looked relieved.

"What was wrong with you, Bells?" Emmett asked sitting beside me on the couch. I looked nervous and then I saw Edward giving me a look that said make something up. Oh, lord..I'm bad at lying.

"I had the flu." I said and looked away. Damn. I shouldn't of done that.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Your lying!" Rosalie and Alice shouted in unison and I shook my head at them.

"NO...I'm not. I swear." I looked away again. Damn-it!!

"Bella, stop lying." Jasper commanded. Since when did he get to be the leader.

"Nothing is wrong! I'm fine." I said. They all looked at me. I saw Emmett shift where he was sitting. Why isn't he saying anything. I looked him dead in the eye. He looked nervous.

"Emmett. You went into Carlisle's office and looked at my profile, didn't you?" I asked, and when I did, Edward's head shot up.

"N-n-oo...why would you say something like that? I would never do that. Honestly what kind of a person do you think I am? I didn't look I swear on my life. I didn't look you can...umm ask...I didn't I swear!"

"Your rambling." I said and turned to face him completely.

"Fine! I know! I was curious!!" he said holding his hands up and standing. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper looked at me and Emmett. They all wanted to know what was wrong with me.

"I can't believe you Emmett." I said and looked down.

"There's no point in hiding it Bella. If you want to hide it...hide it from Mike and the school." He said. I nodded. WAIT! he said MIKE!

"Wait! Hold on you said Mike! Why would I want to hide it from him, huh?" I asked standing up. He knew. He knew about Edward and me. This made my heart leap and beat fast.

"I know, Bella. So does Alice, Rose and Jasper." I looked around and turned to face the others. They looked totally confused. So they don't know about the pregnancy, but they do know about mine and Edward's secret relationship.

"Will someone PLEASE! tell us what's going on?!" Rosalie, Jasper and Alice demanded at the same time.

"I can't believe you guys know! When did you find out?" I demanded. Edward was confused and then his face faulted.

"What are you talking about, Bella? The thing going on between you and Edward?" Alice asked. I gaped, still trying to remember they know.

"Yes." But I wasn't the only one who said it. Edward did too.

"Oh that, well Emmett and Alice walked in on you two and said you guys were in bed together, naked and asleep." Rosalie said like it didn't matter at all.

"Thanks for walking in Emmie." Edward growled.

"No problem, Bro." Emmett said grinning. I sat down on Edward's bed and Edward came and sat by me. We sat back and the Cullen kid's looked at us.

"Well? What else is going on?" Rosalie asked. I swear she is impatient.

"Bella's pregnant." Emmett blurted out. I swear if looks could kill...Edward would be killing Emmett. I looked at the shocked faces of Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

Not my favorite chapter. But hey at least I got it out. tehe

x o x o  
Ashley

P.S.--my daddy's surgery went fine. I didn't go to the hospital because I was sleeping when they left at 6:30 monday morning. But my dad is ok. They took samples of his liver and are going to see what kind of treatment or whatever he needs to do. He's got to do kemo basically, but with Liver failure.


	7. Chapter Seven: What to Do

Author's Note - sorry for the wait. Just to warn you guys, yes I went to the Breaking Dawn release party, but didn't get the book because I didn't have any money. Yes, poor me. So that means...I don't won't any one talking about the new book in reviews or to me about until I read it. I won't be able to read it until my friend Carissa get's done with her's and then she's going to let me borrow it. But then again my friend told me a whole bunch about the first part of the book. I do know some things because of her. So please I'm begging, no talking about it to me. thanks;

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Chapter Seven: What to Do

We waited in silence as Rosalie, Alice and Jasper took in the news. I was getting nervous. I was furious with Emmett, my own brother. Stupid sibling. I was looking at my other siblings faces and saw Shock. Wow. They know me and Bella are having an affair with each other and why not throw in a pregnancy from my secret girlfriend...which Emmett told a loud...which makes me want to murder him more and more. I looked at Alice and she was looking at me. I gave her a confused looked and she sighed.

"Wow." Jasper said cutting the tension in the room. I looked down and sighed myself.

"Ummm...you two are the most irresponsible people on the planet." Rosalie spoke. I felt Bella move around a bit on the couch.

"We know Rose." I spoke quietly. No one spoke after that for a little while and I was beginning to lose my mind on what they were thinking. Rosalie is probably thinking how stupid I could be for getting myself pregnant, with Edward's child. I didn't notice I was crying until Alice bent down in front of my knees.

"Bella, why are you crying?" she asked in a soft tone. I sniffled and wiped a tear.

"You all hate me now." I said and started crying again. Everyone looked at Rosalie, because she was the one who set me off to thinking that everyone hated me...well not Edward. Rosalie took in the glares and looked down at me and sighed.

"Bella, I didn't mean it like that. I'm very sorry. I don't hate you, girl. Your like a sister to me." I nodded and she gave me a hug.

"What are you two going to do?" Emmett asked, finally speaking. Edward and I exchanged glances towards each other and we both sighed at the same time.

"Ummm, we haven't figured that out yet. I kinda just found out, as well as Bella and you guys found out from...Emmett." Edward said glaring at Emmett and then sighed once more. Everyone was thinking I could tell that.

"Bella, what did Carlisle think?" Alice asked. I shrugged.

"He just asked me if I knew who the father was." I said.

"Well he knows your dating Mike..but why would he ask you that?" Jasper asked. Everyone looked at each other.

"You don't think Carlisle knows about me and Bella, do you?" Edward asked everyone.

"It's a possibltiy. If he asked Bella that, than there's a chance he might." Jasper spoke up. I groaned and put my hands on my eyes and closed them. I couldn't believe this. I felt movement and then felt sleepy and fell asleep in the perfect warm arms.

* * *

I looked around and noticed I was lying in a bed. I sat up and then saw I was in my room. Had I fallen asleep? I don't remember. I sighed and looked to my right and saw the clock, which read 2:00pm. Then everything came flooding back to me. I was 2 months pregnant, with Edward's child. I have a boyfriend, 2 actually and then Carlisle thinks Edward and I are in a relationship...well he doesn't know, we just assume he knows. God...how could this day get any worse?

"Bella!?" I stiffened. This is not good.

* * *

Ssorry that it's short. I've been really busy. School starts Aug. 25th and I'm going to be a sophomore. Yes...nerve wracking.

tehe.

remember what I said! no talking about BD to me;;

-ash


	8. Chapter Eight: Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

Author's Note: Sorry for writing this late. My mom finally got me Breaking Dawn on Friday and I finished it about 3 hours ago. IT WAS UBER AMAZING! aren't you glad I read it now? tehe. I loved it. Ok so Nessie, I noticed, in BD only called Edward 'daddy' once and that was like to someone else...like to Bella or something, but she called Bella 'Momma' tehe.it was so cute. And all the Bella Edward moments...priceless..'Ooooh Scary'. tehe. I loved it. I can't wait for Midnight Sun to come out and then I just found out Twilight is set to be released in North America on 11-21-08! WOOTWOOT! So excited. But on my b-day which is Nov. 2nd...yeah it sucks cause I can't see twilight on my b-day...but I am going to go see HSM 3 on it. WOOTWOOT. Tehe. I'm just one excited monkey today. tehe.

* * *

_Previously:_

_I looked around and noticed I was lying in a bed. I sat up and then saw I was in my room. Had I fallen asleep? I don't remember. I sighed and looked to my right and saw the clock, which read 2:00pm. Then everything came flooding back to me. I was 2 months pregnant, with Edward's child. I have a boyfriend, 2 actually and then Carlisle thinks Edward and I are in a relationship...well he doesn't know, we just assume he knows. God...how could this day get any worse?_

_"Bella!?" I stiffened. This is not good_

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Chapter Eight: Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

I looked away from my bedroom door, frantically and then looked down at my barely noticeable bump. Which won't get bigger for quite awhile. I heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and I stood up and started to pick up clothes on my floor. I couldn't let him see my room in such a mess. I always have it cleaned. Well mostly, when he's not here and Edward is. I sighed and then stuck everything in my hands in my closet. I would clean it when he left.

Then I heard him knock.

"Bella?" Mike asked through my bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Ummm..sure," I said a little queasy. I sat back down on my bed. It was pitch black in my room and I seemed to like it that way. Mike came in my room and closed the door behind him. He seemed to shuffle around before turning my bedroom light on. He scanned the room until his pale blue eyes fell on me. He looked alarmed and came to my side and sat on my bed.

"Bella? Are you ok? You look really pale," he said touching my face. I wasn't really liking him touching me so I scooted further away from his hands. He seemed to get the message and put them by his side. He looked at me and I stared at my hands. I didn't know what to say to the guy I've been dating for almost 2 years or less, that I cheated on him and ended up pregnant by my secret boyfriend. I was just so scared in this moment. I didn't know if I could breathe properly.

"Bella?" I looked up and looked straight into his eyes.

"Mike...I cheated on you." Pain, shock, scared, hurt, went across his face. But then he just kept staring at me like he had to confess something to me too.

"It's cool," he said calmly. I did a double take. What was going on.

"Mike I just admitted I cheated on you and your ok with that!?" I shouted getting off the bed and standing before him. He just shrugged and looked down, not meeting my gaze. What?

"It's cool, Bella. I need to telly you something," I waited for him to continue. " I cheated on you too. But I didn't mean too! It was one night thing and I just...didn't mean too." he sounded sorry he cheated on me. I was...relieved? What? Pregnancy really mixes my emotions.

"Who?" I asked quietly sitting back onto the bed, playing with my bracelet, Edward had given to me.

"...I tell you...but you have to tell me who you cheated on me with too. But when I tell you...please don't freak." I looked into his bluye eyes again and the nodded my head to his answer.

"Lauren Mallory." I barked out laughter..and couldn't stop. I was rolling on my bed laughing. Lauren! OMG! Well Edward got cheated on for sure. HA! Stupid blonde Bimbo...well wait Lauren died her hair last week a Reddish Brown, trying to match Edward's hair color. Just for one thing...she messed her hair up big time. Alice was laughing so hard when she saw Lauren's hair. But that was when Lauren wasn't around.

"Ok, Bella. I know...you can stop laughing now," he insisted and I did. I wiped the tears from my eyes and just smiled. Ha!

"Ok, now tell me. And please...how long." I gulped.

"Edward," his eyes widen. "And about...a year and half...or less." I gulped. His eyes still wide and shocked.

"..Umm...wow?" He managed to say. I was still scared but calm at the same time.

"Yeah..but it's kinda worse than that, Mike." I said looking at my feet that were on the bed prop-ted up.

"How worse could cheating on me for a year or so be?" He asked, meaning for it to be retorical...but I answered any way.

"I'm pregnant." that did it.

"What!? I groaned and buried my head in my hands.

"You heard me," I said softly.

"Yeah! You would sleep with him but not me!?" he shouted. Good thing Charlie wasn't here yet.

"Oh, but if I wouldn't you could go crawl to Lauren!" I shouted back, my eyes looking straight at him.

"Sorry," he grumbled and sat back down.

"'S'okay, But you did sleep with Edward's girlfriend," I said trying to lighten the mood. He laughed and then looked at me.

"And you slept with her boyfriend," I laughed too.

"Please don't tell any one Mike, that's all I ask. I'll do anything." I pleaded with him. He looked into my eyes and then looked down.

"I won't say a thing, if you don't say a thing to Edward about me sleeping with Lauren,"

"Ummm...he's going to find out sooner or later you know," I said and then Mike groaned.

"But he won't care will he? Because...I kinda...sorta have a thing for Lauren." I did a double take.

"You! and Lauren!" I shouted into laughter...once again.

"Beeeelllllllllaaaa! It's not funny!" he said clasping his hands to his face.

"Mi...i...kkk...e.. I jus..t thi...nk.. It's fu..nny," I said and I saw him have a sleek smile on the curve of his lips.

"Ok, so it's a little funny." he said using his index finger and thumb to use the term 'little'. I laughed and shook my head.

"You ok with this?" I asked after a few minutes of silence. Mike looked up and then gave me a soft smile.

"Yeah, I'm cool. If you need anything let me know, "He said standing from my bed and walking towards my door.

"Thanks Mike," I said and he turned to me.

"You love Cullen, don't you?" I was taken back by his words. I wasn't going to lie anymore and I nodded. He nodded his head as understanding and opened my door. "It's cool. I always kinda knew deep down you didn't love me. But I kinda always knew I didn't love you either." I smiled softly.

"Thanks for understanding Mike," I said and he looked at me.

"No Problem," he said smiling and left my house. I was soooo relieved to have that off my chest. I wondered how Edward would take it.

**--**

"He what?" Edward asked looking at me clearly. I groaned. I was getting ready for school. Edward went ahead and stopped by my house to pick me up, because be didn't want me to drive in my 'condition'. I sighed and looked at him again, while getting a shirt out of my closet.

"He said he cheated on me too and then I told him him I cheated on him and that I was pregnant and then I started laughing. I seriously thought who he cheated on me with was hilarious...but you wouldn't think so--" he cut me off.

"Who?" he asked. He was sitting on my bed...really he was laying against my pillows, dressed in a white button up shirt and jeans. His jacket underneath him and he was wearing a pair of vans.

"Your girlfriend." He shot up and looked at me.

"Seriously?" he asked and I nodded. Then he grinned.

"This is going to be easy as pie then," he said and walked over to me and put his chin on my shoulder.

"How so?" I asked, looking at him, now.

"She cheated on me while dating me."

"Yeah so? You cheated on her while I was dating Mike, who I cheated on with you."

"Yeah but Mike won't tell, and she doesn't need to know how I know she cheated on me when I cheated on her with you when you cheated on Mike with me,"

"But when everyone knows I'm pregnant and they know Mike isn't the dad and then everyone is going to find out it's you and then Lauren is going to know about me cheating on with Mike, who cheated on me with her and she cheated on you and you cheated on her with me. Then It's going to turn out badly."

"Ok your getting me confused with all the cheating and who and what. Your hurting my brain, Bella!" he complained and I giggled.

"I'm sorry, babe." I said and kissed his lips. "All better?"

"No, but it will due. Come along darling," he said pulling me to the stairs, "we must get to school so I can break the ties with the girl who cheated on me-"

"..with Mike, who I cheated on with you." I said grinning big. He chuckled and we headed towards his shiiiiinnnnny Volvo.

**--**

_Edward's Point of View._

As Bella and I made our separate ways when we reached school, I headed inside towards my locker to my things away so I could go find Lauren and break that bad news to her. When I got to my locker, I saw Lauren already there. Excellent.

"Hey Lo," I said lowly and cautiously. She looked at me for a second and then I opened my locker.

"Hey Edward," she said in a low tone too. I grabbed my things for first period and then shut my locker and turned towards her.

"So anything you want to tell me?" I asked trying to ease into the conversation of breaking up with someone. She looked up at me from her notebook and then shook her head.

"Nope. Why is there something I should tell you?" she asked writing with her pen. I groaned in my head and then took the pen out of her hands. She looked at me and then grabbed her pen back.

"Yes there is," I said taking the pen again.

"Eddie give me my pen!" she said and I threw it behind me.

"Edward!" she shouted, catching a few stares from passing people.

"I want to break up," I said and then everyone around us stopped. Like time froze still.

"What!! YOU CAN'T BREAK UP WITH ME!" she screamed in my face.

"I can actually. I have a reason." I said and she looked at me with flame glowing in her eyes.

"What. Reason." she saw through gritted teeth.

"You cheated on me with Newton." Suddenly their were whispers. Then I heard something else.

"Bella! You said you wouldn't tell him!" Mike Newton shouted a few lockers down from mine. Our attention was turned to Mike and Lauren didn't look to happy.

"YOU TOLD HER!" Lauren shouted, walking hastily towards Bella and Mike.

"I had too! It was eating me alive!" Newton shouted back.

"WELL YOU SHOULD OF KEPT OUR MOUTH SHUT!"

"SHE SAID SHE WOULDN'T TELL IF I DIDN'T TELL SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH CULLEN'S KID!!" I banged my head straight into the lockers. More whispers and new rumors started. I then realized what Newton said. He promised Bella...or said he wouldn't. I nearly died. I looked into Bella's pain stricken eyes. Time seemed frozen again.

"WHAT!?" Was all the words I heard from Lauren's mouth. I looked at Bella and she looked at everyone around looking and pointing at her.

"I..have to go." she said and she was gone.


	9. Chapter Nine: I May Be Old But I Am Wise

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait guys. School started on the 25th(i think...i can't remember...tehe) and I've been busy. Erm...I might only get to upload on weekends and holidays or whatever. See like Monday or (today) it's labor day and i'm off from school. I'm a sophomore and I'm going to be 16 on November 2nd and I'm going to see HSM 3 on my birthday. Yeah i know 9 days after it comes out but whatever. I can wait. Twilight, my dear friends, the movie date has been moved from 12/12/08 to 11/21/08. they only did that so People would love Twilight more than Harry Potter. Yeah twilight comes out before HP right? I don't know really. I'm not a fan of HP just the movies. I don't read the books only Twilight books:D

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Bella! You said you wouldn't tell him!" Mike Newton shouted a few lockers down from mine. Our attention was turned to Mike and Lauren didn't look to happy._

_"YOU TOLD HER!" Lauren shouted, walking hastily towards Bella and Mike._

_"I had too! It was eating me alive!" Newton shouted back._

_"WELL YOU SHOULD OF KEPT OUR MOUTH SHUT!"_

_"SHE SAID SHE WOULDN'T TELL IF I DIDN'T TELL SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH CULLEN'S KID!!" I banged my head straight into the lockers. More whispers and new rumors started. I then realized what Newton said. He promised Bella...or said he wouldn't. I nearly died. I looked into Bella's pain stricken eyes. Time seemed frozen again._

_"WHAT!?" Was all the words I heard from Lauren's mouth. I looked at Bella and she looked at everyone around looking and pointing at her._

_"I..have to go." she said and she was gone._

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Chapter Nine: I May Be Old But I Am Wise

I sat at the park for quite awhile. I didn't want to go back to school. I can't believe Mike would do that. But then I understand they were yelling at each other and he accidentally blurted it out. I can't blame him for that, but I just didn't want anyone to know...just not yet. I sighed and looked at some middle aged couple around in their early thirties, playing with their daughter who looked about 4 years old. She was adorable. Black hair, Blue eyes cute little smile on her face. I sighed and put a hand on my stomach and just left it there.

"When are you due?" I was started by this question. I looked beside me and saw that an older woman about in her forties maybe early fiftties asking me the question. I was taken back. She must of noticed. "Oh sorry dear. I just noticed you had a hand on your stomach, like protecting a child with in," I smiled at her words. _'Like protecting a child within'._

"Umm, I'm not sure." I replied and looked at her facial expression.

"I'm not quite sure I understand," she said and I gave a soft laugh.

"I just recently found out. I wasn't feeling well at school and my boyfriend's father, whose a doctor confirmed it for me. But I know that I'm 2 months. And since it's like October now, I guess...around May," I said and she nodded.

"How old are you?" I sighed and looked away from her.

"Seventeen."

"Oh dear, that' quite young, but I was younger," I looked up and she nodded.

"You were pregnant too?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well at 15, but that was because I was raped. But I gave the baby up for adoption and then I went back to school like nothing ever happened," she said softly. I felt for her. Being raped, wow.

"Did they catch the guy that erm..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, When I was a 16 he came back and I identified him as my rapist and etc. And he got put into Jail. I heard a while back he was stabbed to death in the Jail." I nodded along to her story.

"Do you ever see your child?" I asked quietly.

"Yes I do. She's right over there playing with her daughter Olivia," she said pointing to the couple I was staring at before.

"Really?" I asked and she nodded.

"Her name is Mayna Marshall. She's 30 years old. She's married to Josh Marshall and they have 2 kids together and their expecting again," she said happily.

"Where's their other child?" I asked.

"Oh he's at school. He's 9 years old." I nodded and smiled.

"Did you have any other kinds besides Mayna?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, I had twins, boy and girl and their in their final year at college both 23." she said smiling softly and smiled along.

"Do you think I'll be ok?" I asked too quietly but I guess she heard.

"As long as you have a support system, then yes you will," she said.

"I do. My boyfriend's siblings and his father," I said.

"What about your parents and his mother?" She asked looking at me.

"My mother and step-dad live in Florida and my dad is the chief of police here in Forks," she gasped and I nodded.

"Your Charlie Swan's daughter," I nodded.

"Guilty as charged." I said softly.

"But I thought you were dating Mike Newton," How does everyone know about Mike and I dating? Oh that's right dad loved Mike and his parents just loved me. Great. The whole world is going to know I cheated on Mike Newton.

"Yes, Yes I was," I stated.

"Mike is the father?" I shook my head no. "Who then, dear if you don't mind me asking," I smiled politely at her.

"It's ok, erm...Edward Cullen is," she gasped.

"Dr. Cullen's son." I nodded and then she sighed and smiled at me. " Don't worry I'm not going to say a word." I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks..."

"Gina Thomas," she said and I nodded.

"Isabella Swan but call me Bella." she laughed and I joined along.

"Nice to finely meet you Bella," I nodded.

"Bella, if I may ask, why aren't you in school?" I sighed and looked around the beautiful park I was sitting in with Gina and just looked at the birds in the trees and turned my attention to Gina.

"Everyone at school found out by Mike Newton. I may have cheated on my now ex boyfriend but Mike cheated on me with Lauren Mallory, Edward's Ex-Girlfriend, and when Edward broke up with her this morning she didn't take it too well and Mike got mad at me for telling Edward about him and Lauren together and then Mike and Lauren were fighting while everyone was watching...I mean Everyone. Then Mike blurts out 'She said she wouldn't tell If I didn't tell she was pregnant with Cullen's kid,' " I said and Gina looked at me and sighed.

"It's going to get rough ok?" she started, "But hang in there. You always have someone around. I had my mother and older sister and I'm doing great now," I smiled at her words. I was scared to tell Charlie and I really wanted Edward to hold me right now.

"Gina if you don't mind...can I get your number if I just need someone to talk to?" I asked her and she smiled softly at me and gave me her cell and I gave her mine.

"You can always talked to me. I know what's it's like to be pregnant at a young age and if you ever need anything or stuff you call me and I'll be there for you. I may be old but I am wise," she said and I nodded. I hope she was right.


	10. Chapter Ten: We Don't Know

Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of update. It's been hectic.

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Chapter Ten: _We Don't Know;_

_Bella's Point of View_

After meeting Gina, I got up and left and started walking around. School was still in and I didn't plan to go back. I found that I was walking home. When I walked up to the driveway, Charlie's cruiser was in the drive. I started getting scared. Why was he home early is what I'm wondering. I took a deep breath and walked up to the front porch and opened the door and went inside quietly and closed the front door. I heard Charlie on the phone and it sounded like a heated discussion.

"Renee...RENEE! Stop it! I didn't even know! NO! Your not coming here! I can handle this...Renee..Will you stop shouting at me? Damn...Renee when she get's home I will talk to her. Alright? Yes I will have her call you. Bye," Charlie hung up and I knew that he knew about the baby. I stepped out from my spot, which made Charlie hear me and turn around and look me straight in the eye.

"Oh Bella..why didn't you tell me?" he asked and sat down on his chair. I sighed and went and sat in the other couch next to his chair and pulled my feet into a criss-cross on the cushion. I didn't know what to tell him. I was scared myself. I mean I'm only seventeen, I didn't plan this. But I love Edward and would do anything to be with him than Mike. Charlie took my silence as an answer. "Bella, what are you going to do?" he asked and I shrugged, looking any where but him.

"Bella look at me," he said and I tore my eyes from the tv, towards him. He looked sad, pitied, and there was no trace of anger.

"I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean for this to happen," I said and he nodded.

"Bella, why did you break up with Mike Newton? He needs to be apart of this baby's life, if your keeping it."

"It's not Mike's," I answered and he looked taken back.

"What? What do you mean it's not Mike's?" he asked.

"Mike and I broke up for another reason, not because I'm pregnant. Mike cheated on me...and I've been cheating on him for about 2 years."

"Why Bella?" his voice was breaking and I could tell. This was harder than anything I probably could go through. Maybe more than finding out I was pregnant.

"Because...Mike's always pressured me into having sex with him, Dad. I just don't like him. I've never really like him." Charlie nodded and sat all the way back in his chair and rubbed his hands on his face and sighed. He looked at me and gave me a soft smile. I smiled softly as well and held my legs closer, hiding my stomach.

"Bella, who's the father?"

"I'm surprised you don't know already," I murmured.

"Oh I know, but it's rumored from Mike, so I'm not sure."

"Edward Cullen, Dad."

"I guess the station was right," he said and I gave him a confused look. He must of caught on and continued, "Your school called, informing me about the baby rumor at school and Mike or Edward was possibly the father because of Mike's big mouth or something, I can't remember. But the guys down there heard on and started taking guesses. I gave them looks, meaning it was my daughter they were talking about and they got the message." I laughed a little and Charlie smiled. "When I got home, I called your mother asking her if you had told her anything and she said no and she asked why and I told her what I heard and we got into an argument." I nodded.

"I know I over-heard the arguement. I was going to tell you dad, but I guess I was scared to what you would think," I said and he nodded as well.

"I'm not mad at you Bells, Disappointed but not mad. I don't think I could ever be mad at you. I know that the baby wasn't planned, but neither were you when Renee and I had you, but I still loved you more than less. I just want you to do what you think is right." Charlie spoke, softly and I sighed.

"I don't know what's right, any more Dad," I said softly and stood going towards the stairs, but was stopped by Charlie's voice.

"Bella I'm here for you." I nodded at him and went to my room and sat on my bed and looked around. I was tired, so I layed down and turned on my side and sighed. I placed a hand on my stomach and rubbed it.

There was a baby in there. A baby, Edward and I had created. I didn't feel like going to school tomorrow. I don't want to see all those people's faces. I was mad at Mike. He said he wouldn't tell but then again he was arguing with Lauren. I got under the covers and snuggled into them. Just as I was getting ready to fall asleep, there was a knock on my bedroom door and in step, Edward. I sat up slowly and we stared at each other before he came over to the bed and layed down and pulled me down to lay with him.

"I'm sorry, baby." he murmured. I nodded against his chest.

"Where'd you go?" he asked after a couple minutes of silence. I looked at his face, then his eyes, his crystal emerald green eyes. I sighed and looked down.

"Went to the park, met a lady and came here. Charlie found out from the school at the station and etc. He knows you the father," I said and I looked at Edward's expression. He didn't seem shocked that I had already spoken to Charlie about our future child on the way.

"Your not shock, that I told Charlie?" I asked him and he shook his head 'no' and looked me straight into my eyes.

"No, he opened the door for me when I knocked and he talked to me about being their for his daughter and I told him I wouldn't have it any other way and he also said if I leave you, he'd murder me," I giggled against his chest and he chuckled.

"That's Charlie for you," I whispered and he nodded.

"I know."

"Has Carlisle and Esme found out yet?" Edward shook his head 'no' and I frowned.

"What?" he asked confused, " I thought we didn't want to tell them just yet," he murmured.

"No, I mean I'm surprised that they haven't heard about the pregnancy since this is a small town and everyone here talks about everything. I mean people here can't keep their mouths shut for like 5 seconds, but I'm glad we got our relationship to stay quiet and low for the most part," I spoke softly and I felt Edward place a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm glad too, Bella. But we do need to tell Carlisle and Esme. They deserve to know that they are going to be grandparents soon, in about 7 months." I nodded against his chest. "We can go now, it's not to late," he spoke and I nodded once agian. Edward stood up from my bed and then helped me up and we made our way downstairs. We passed Charlie along the way and he gave a questioning glance at the two of us.

"We're going to go to Carlisle and Esme about the baby, Cha--Dad," I said almost saying Charlie's name. He nodded and smiled and told us to go ahead and head out but be back soon, if not to call. As Edward helped me into his Volvo he smiled at me.

"I'm glad Charlie is taking this well. Don't you think?" he asked me and I nodded and agreed. As he drove he held my hand in his free hand and occasionally kissed it here and there. I smiled at his gesture. Edward pulled up in front of his house and saw that everyone was home. I gulped. Of course his siblings already knew. Edward looked at me and thought I was going to be scared to do this.

"Hey, Bella don't worry. I'm here for you no matter what happens ok?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead and then got out and then opened my door and we walked hand n' hand towards his front door and opened it. Edward shut the door and we walked into the living area and saw that everyone was sitting down watching TV. Edward cleared his throat and everyone looked up.

"Hey Bella, Edward." Alice said happily. We smiled at her and sat down on the Love seat and looked around trying to avoid his parent's gaze on us. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper got the hint that we had to tell them something and they needed to leave the room. They all got up and left and left us with Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle looked at me and eyed me, him already knowing about the pregnancy but he just didn't know who the father was. I think he knew who it was but didn't want to say anything, then again I didn't want to do this at all. Esme looked at us, seeing as her other children left. She eyed us too and sighed.

"Is there something wrong, Edward, Bella?" she asked and we looked at each other before nodded an answer 'yes'. "Well what is it?" she asked. I sighed and Edward squeezed my hand for reassurance.

"Edward and I are together," I murmured and Esme got a happy expression on her face, as well as Carlisle but then again he knew something else was up.

"That's wonderful!" Esme cheered. I smiled and sighed again. I don't think I could do this again.

"Carlisle remember what happened when I fainted and you told me why?" I asked him and he nodded, reluctantly. "Well it's Edwards. Edward is the father of my baby," Esme gasped and Carlisle sighed.

"I thought so," Carlisle murmured. Esme looked shocked at my big news and at Carlisle.

"Wait so you knew Bella was pregnant, already?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Yes, dear. But she never told me the father and I didn't want to ask. It was Bella' personal business, but I kinda knew it was Edward because they have been sneaking about behind our backs." he said in his beautiful voice.

"Wait so you knew we were together?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Son. I'm not stupid." I laughed, along with Edward and Esme.

"What are you going to do, Bella, Edward?" I looked at Edward and he shrugged.

"We don't know, Esme. We don't know."


	11. Chapter Eleven: It's A

Author's Note: Like...There isn't really an excuse to why I haven't updated except my 16th birthday passed and my mom got me a job and i'm in training and it's going to be less updates. I can probably update on Wed. because I'm off. tehe.

* * *

Whatever It Takes

Chapter Eleven: _It's a..._

_**One Month Later**_

_Bella's Point Of View_

Walking down the halls and the whispers overcoming me...hasn't changed since Mike blurted to the whole school I was pregnant. I'm not quite over it, but I'm getting there. Edward has been there for me every step of the way and I'm barely showing. I'm 3 months along and It's going good. I have a small baby bump and It's so cute, Alice took a picture when I wasn't looking and told me she was making me a scrapbook for the baby and my pregnancy stages. I laughed at her idea but thought it was fairly cute and Edward thought it was an amazing idea. I wouldn't disagree with Edward.

I walked to my locker and saw Lauren Mallory there standing with Mike and Jessica Stanley. I felt kinda bad for Jessica, because she had the hugest crush on Mike and when him and I were dating she would always glare at me, but now that he and Lauren are giving it a go (yes...I wasn't too surprised but then again...It's Lauren Mallory for heaven's sake) But back to the subject, seeing her looking at him made me feel pity for her. I sighed and stood in front of them. They were blocking my locker after all. Lauren was the first one to see me and sneer at me.

"Yes?" she asked snotty. I sighed and looked at her.

"Can you, like move your ass some where else?" I asked coldly. She glared at me and was about to speak but Mike took over.

"Sorry Bella, Let's go Lo, Jess," he motioned for them to move, and after a few seconds Lauren grunted and stormed off, with Mike and Jessica going after her. I sighed and opened my locker and then felt another presence by me. I looked up and said Edward. Ever since the school found out about me and Edward and the baby, they said we looked really good together but then there were the people who just didn't care and people who just wanted to whisper and gossip about how I'm a whore and stuff. I didn't care. I was happy with my relationship with Edward and the Cullen's and more.

Edward grinned at me before speaking, "Hello, Love," he spoke and kissed my forehead. I smiled and stopped what I was doing and leaned up and kissed him softly, and then looked at him.

"Good Morning, Edward."

"How are my two favorite people this good day?" he asked, placing his strong, firm hand on my baby bump.

I giggled," We're fine, Edward. Why are you so chippy today?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Chippy? Seriously?..." He spoke laughing and I slapped his arm playfully. "Ok, sorry. Carlisle said we have a doctor's appointment today after school. And he said we get the hear the heartbeat today and he's going to try and see the gender of our baby," Edward said and I got really happy;

"Yay! This is so exciting. And I thought today was going to be a crappy day!" I exclaimed in happiness. Edward laughed, and took my books from my hands, closing my locker and took one of his free hands and took my hand in his and intertwined them together and we walked down the hall together. I felt people's eyes on us, but at this moment I truly didn't care.

**Lunch.**

I sat down at our lunch table, which seemed to got smaller but it was only because Lauren and her posse sat further down from us. Hey I didn't complain. She was so irritating any way. I sat in front of Rosalie who was looking at a Cosmo Girl magazine and reading about some kind of clothing thing. I wasn't interested in what she was doing so much. I looked at Jasper and Emmett, who were playing cards, apparently 'Slap Jack'. I didn't see Alice but I saw Edward slip in next to me and put an arm around me waist and made soothing circles on my baby bump. I smiled at that and started to eat my lunch. Finally after five minutes of no Alice, she came into the lunch room bouncing up and down. Typical.

"Hiya Bella!" she exclaimed and I giggled at her hyper-ness.

"Hey Alice," She giggled and sat down next to me.

"So Bella, Edward, when is teh next doctor's appointment?" she asked and it seemed to get Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper's attention. They looked at Edward and I and waited.

"Today after school," Edward spoke in his musical voice that I loved so dearly. Alice's face glowed. Oh No.

"Well you wouldn't mind if Rose and I took Bella shopping afterwards do ya?" she asked. I looked up at Edward and looked at him with pleading eyes. He looked at me and and seemed to get with what I was trying to say.

"I don't know Aly...I mean Bella needs her rest," he offered her.

"Yeah, but she needs new clothes too1 She can't wear the clothes she has now! She's growing and she needs to shop! Shopping is good for the soul, right Rose?" she asked, turning to Rosalie.

"Bella, Alice is right. You need new clothes. Your baby bump can't help you that much now, can it?" she asked, and I thought about what they were saying and nodding while sighing.

"Fine, but if I get tired, I call Edward and I'll make him talk to you and make you bring me home," I said and they all laughed at me.

"Fine," Rosalie and Alice said in unison. I giggled and snuggled into Edward's embrace.

"That's so disgusting," I heard Lauren's voice from the end of the table and she was looking at Edward and I, while talking to Angela and Jessica. I honestly don't know why Angela hung out with them too. She was sooo sweet and nice.

"I know. Can't they take their personally business somewhere else?" Jessica said. After hearing that, Rosalie and Alice stood and strode towards them...feeling pretty mad. I wouldn't blame them. I looked at Edward who looked a little pissed. It didn't bother me as much as it did everyone else.

"Can you two shut your mouth's for once!?" Rosalie screamed at them, clearly shaking with anger.

"Why are you defending that whore!?" Lauren shouted. Edward tensed up at the wording and I could see he was getting angrier.

"Because she's my best friend! And she's Edward's girlfriend! She's apart of our family! Unlike you would ever be! You know I'm excited that he cheated on you with Bella! Your nothing but a pure bitch Mallory!" Alice snapped. I let out a low whistle and noticed the whole lunch room was quiet. WOW.

"UGH!" Lauren cried out and ran out of the lunch room, with Jessica behind her. I saw Angela still sitting here all alone.

"Hey Angela! You want to join us?" I asked her. She looked up and then nodded her head yes. She walked back towards us with Rosalie and Alice walking with her, chatting and enjoying. I felt Edward relax again and kiss my forehead.

"That was nice of you, Bella," he whispered and I grinned at him. Angela sat next to Rosalie, and Alice took her spot next to me again and everything in the lunch room went back to normal. Like nothing ever happened. Can you say 'Do Do Do Do..'? It's like Twilight Zone.

**After School**

I sat in Edward's shiny Volvo and he drove us to the hospital for a check up on the baby and etc. I was excited and I believe Edward was too. I can't believe that we were going to be parents in a matter of 6 months or less. It just felt so surreal. I just couldn't believe i had the support I did from both of our families, especially how we even treated our ex's and stuff. But every thing will work out in the end I just know it.

Edward turned on the green light and down a few streets, until we pulled in the hospital parking lot. I saw Carlisle's Mercedes and grinned. I love the Cullen's car's. But I still liked my red truck better. Edward parked by Carlisle's car and got out and then went to my side and helped me out and intertwined our hands together and went inside.

At the front desk, sat a male nurse, who's name tag read, 'Bobby'. He was reading some book, and every time I tried to get his attention he wouldn't budge. Must be some interesting book. Edward cleared his voice and 'Bobby' looked up and noticed Edward and grinned.

"Ed, my man! what are you doing here?" he asked putting his book mark in his book and held out his hand for Edward to shake. Edward took his hand and shook it and then started smiling.

"I'm here for my girlfriend," he said motioning to me.

"Why?" Bobby asked grinning and nodding at me.

"Actually it's for the both of us. Carlisle is going to be Bella's doctor for the next 6 months," Edward said.

"Why? Is she sick or something?" Bobby asked, a little concerned.

"Well in a since, in the morning, sometimes in the afternoon's. But no not all the time. She's pregnant," Edward spoke softly and I admired him for it.

"Well, Well, Edward Cullen isn't so innocent. I wouldn't of thought you would get a girl pregnant. Wow Ed, I'm appalled. You didn't even have the heart to tell me?" Bobby asked. Edward grinned.

"Sorry man, I just got busy."

"I can tell," Bobby smirked. "Well any way, congrats man! But your sooo young, dude," Bobby spoke. "How'd the parentals take it?"

"Well obviously Esme and Carlisle are ok with it and Bella's father Chief Swan, took it ok and as well as her mother, And yeah we're young but we're learning from our mistakes and it's going good," Edward spoke and I just stood there, still exciting to why we were here at the hospital.

"Chief Swan, eh? Man so your Isabella Swan. I've heard about you but never actually met you, So it's an honor. Nice to meet you Bella," Bobby said holding out his hand to shake. I took it and smiled at him.

"You too, Bobby," I spoke and he smiled at me.

"You guys probably want to get back to what your here for, Carlisle is in his office, and I believe you know where it's at," Bobby said and Edward nodded, not before saying goodbyes.

On the way to Carlisle's office I asked Edward a question. "How do you know Bobby?"

"Oh he interned under Carlisle a few years ago and I had met him then and we became good friends. He's about 3 years older than us. But he's from California and wanted to get out of there, so he heard about Forks Memorial Hospital and starting interning here," Edward siad. I nodded.

"That's cool. He seems like a nice guy," I spoke.

"He is," Edward grinned before we opened the door to Carlisle's office. We saw Carlisle raise his head and smiled at us.

"Hey guys, ready?" he asked and we both nodded. Carlisle took Edward and I too a ultrasound room, and Carlisle told me to get on the bed and raise my shirt. After raising my shirt, Carlisle turned the Ultrasound machine on and started pressing a few button's and then took the cold gel and squirted some on my baby bump. I squeaked at the coldness, and got chuckles from both Cullen men, and then Carlisle took the wand and placed it on my stomach. He moved the wand around until we heard the heart beat. It was so peaceful to listen too, I could actually fall asleep to this. It was so soothing listening to our first baby's heart beat. I looked up at Edward and saw him smiling like no tomorrow.

"Carlisle, can we tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Edward asked. I grinned, really wanting to know.

"Yes, hold on," he murmured before looking closely at the screen. He looked up and smiled at the both of us.

"It's a..."

* * *

Oh! tehe. Cliffhanger danger! Truth is, I don't know what it should be.

VOTE!

Boy?

Girl?

Twins?

you tell me; tehe.

-ash


	12. Chapter Twelve: Sensitive

AN: Sorry for not updating in a while. I'm in a rush right now. I'm going to be late for school; please review!

Whatever It Takes

Chapter Twelve: Sensitive

Previously...

"_Carlisle, can we tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Edward asked. I grinned, really wanting to know._

"_Yes, hold on," he murmured before looking closely at the screen. He looked up and smiled at the both of us._

"_It's a..."_

_Still in Bella's Point of View_

"It's a boy," Carlisle said and I grinned. Edward and I looked at each other and gave each other a soft smile before Carlisle continued on with his doctor business. I basically blocked everything out Carlisle was saying because I was thinking about the little boy Edward and I had created. I was proud that we were going to have him in our arms in less than 6 months.

I felt Edward nudge me and I noticed Carlisle had turned the lights back on. I sighed and sat up and took the soft towel that was handed to me and wiped the gel off my stomach. After I finished wiping it down, I put my shirt down and saw that Carlisle was gone and I was confused. Edward must of sensed my expression and chuckled.

"Were you listening to anything we were saying for the past few minutes, Bella?" he asked me and I shook my head 'no' and Edward chuckled. "Carlisle is getting us some sonagrams for us to take home to every one to see," he murmured and I nodded, understanding now.

"Ok...can we get out of here now? I have a promise to make," I muttered, hating the idea of going shopping with Alice and Rosalie. I could just picture it now. Alice handing me five million pairs of clothes and then Rosalie telling me what's hot and what's not. I sighed and saw Carlisle enter the room again.

"Here you go guys," he said giving us the pictures and then handed Edward a prescription and now I was really confused.

"What's that for?" I asked, softly.

"More vitamins to get," Edward murmured and I nodded along. After bidding our goodbye to Carlisle, which we would see in like a few hours – or I would – Edward and I started outside the hospital and towards Edward's shiny Volvo.

"Hey Edward, do I really have to go shopping?" Before he could answer, his cell rand and he held up a finger motion hold on for a minute.

"Hello?" he asked and then his face expression changed and he looked at me. "Bella, you have to go," he muttered and handed me the phone, which I took right away. I hesitantly held it up to my ear and immediately heard Alice speaking.

"Yes Bella, you have to go. Rose and I are waiting at the mall. We're in the front, it's not really hard to miss us. Love you, BYE!" she said happily and hung up on me. I looked at Edward then brought his phone down from my ear and looked at his phone.

"Evil pixie!" I hissed, which Edward heard and I gave his cell back and we got into his car and started towards the mall, obviously he knew Alice and Rosalie were going to be there.

"Are you excited?" I asked him on our way.

"About what?" he asked.

"The baby. Finding out it was a boy. Would you want to have waited or do you like knowing?" I asked him and he smiled and laughed.

"You ask a lot a questions, Love and for your answers for them, Yes and No. I mean yes I'm excited we found out but then again there is a part of me that wishes we should of waited. But I'm glad we found out, now we can talk about names," he spoke gently and softly, like he always does. I smiled at him and looked out he window.

"I'm glad we found out too. I like the name Jaxon." I said out loud.

"Huh? Jaxon? Isn't it suppose to be Jackson?" he asked.

"Yeah but I like the x in the name. It makes it look authentic, you know." I spoke and he smiled gracefully ate me.

"I like the x too, Bella." He stopped the car and spoke and then the door was yanked open and I was pulled out of the car and towards the entrance of the mall. I sighed.

"I didn't even get to say bye," I muttered and Alice and Rosalie must of heard because they were giggling at me like a crazy duck. Duck...wow. Pregnancy has a turn on you.

After going from store to store they finally settled on a nice maternity clothing store with fairly nice clothes. I smiled at the baby doll dresses in there and then looked at their nice cute jackets. I sighed.

"You know I'm not even that big," I noted out to my fashion consultants. Rosalie and Alice came up beside me on both sides and looked down at my tummy that has a little bump.

"You got a bump, so that means you have to have new clothes, aren't your clothes getting smaller, by now?" Alice asked all too fast for me to understand. When she repeated it for the second time, I nodded to her.

"Yes, my clothes are getting smaller, but does that mean we have to buy clothes every time I can't fit into something?" I asked and Rose and Alice looked at each other before laughing and started handing me clothes. I sighed, it was going to be a long afternoon here.

Later that day...

When we finished shopping we left to go home and get some food. I was starving and couldn't wait to eat some of Esme's cooking. I was staying at Edward's for a few days and loving it. I love him, how can't I?

When arrived back at the Cullen house, Alice and Rosalie were the first two out and I was the last. By the time I was out, Edward, Jasper and Emmett were already unloading the bags. I blame my pregnancy for making me so slow.

After the guys got the bags and what not, we all sat at the dining table, enjoying the meal...well I was.

"Hungry there Bella?" Emmett asked. I shot him a glare and he laughed.

"Emmett, stop it." Esme warned. I smiled at her and she nodded smiling back.

"Fine. But it was just a saying. Hey Bella, you know your going to get like really big?" I looked at Emmett and started tearing up. Stupid raging hormones. I stood from the table and left the room. I could hear Rosalie smacking the back of his head and saying that was a stupid thing to say to a pregnant woman. I had to agree, you know. I was the pregnant woman.

I went upstairs to Edward's room and then shut the door and layed down. I looked down at my small baby bump and realized Emmett was right. I was going to get big. And I was going to be ugly and fat and then Edward wouldn't want me anymore...NO! NO! NO! I will not think these things. It's wrong! NO! I heard the door open and in came Edward. He shut the door and gave me a soft smile. I pushed my legs up so I was sitting criss cross and looking at him.

"Bella, your going to get big, but your also pregnant. I think you look amazing and your glowing so don't listen to Emmett, OK? I love you just the way you are and I think you are absoulty gorgeous. Don't think I'm going to leave you because your fat, because in 6 months we're going to have a baby boy and I can't wait to meet him. Did you believe me?" He was sitting on his knees on the ground looking at me and holding my face in my hands by now. I nodded my head against him and he grinned.

"I love you Isabella Swan. I always will and I love our baby, even though we haven't met him yet. Emmett is stupid to say those things and he's going to say sorry, but just ignore half of the things he does or says. OK?" he asked me and I nodded.

"OK, Edward. And your very sweet to me and that's why I love you and our baby too," I murmured to him and he chuckled and leaned up an kissed me.

"Emmett you can come in now!" Edward shouted and got up. I nodded to him as Emmett came in and Edward left us to be alone. Emmett was standing in front of me by now looking very sorry.

"Bella, I'm very sorry I said those things to you. They were wrong and I apologize. I hope you can forgive me." he spoke gently towards me. I stood from the bed and hugged the big bulky guy.

"I forgive you. I'm just very sensitive to the things you say around me now," he chuckled and I giggled and went back downstairs to eat. I was loving this so far. What else could go wrong?


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Color Schemes

Author's Note: Hehe...sorry I haven't updated in a while; I just have been having writer's block. So I decided to write a chapter for you…I'm just winging this story. I don't know where I want to go with it but I'm trying. I would like some ideas. If you have any review and tell me what I should do;

* * *

**Whatever It Takes**

_Chapter Thirteen: Color Schemes_

_***_

**Edward's POV**

"Hello?" I answered my phone and all I could here was shouting and crying. Immediately I began to worry that something was wrong.

"Dude! Edward you need to get home!" It was Emmett. What was going on?

"Emmett, what's going on?" I asked into my phone. I was out with Esme getting some paint colors for the baby's room. She wanted to do green, like the color of my eyes, but I wasn't so sure.

"Bella's freaking out. She keeps crying," I stopped what I was doing and turned towards Esme, who was talking to a sales clerk about paints choices.

"Emmett, why is she crying?" I asked impatiently into the phone. Bella was now 5 months pregnant and today was a day where Emmett wanted to spend it with her. Ever since the incident with the comment of her being big, they've grown closer and have been inseparable.

"I don't know! That's why I'm calling you!" He shouted at me. I sighed and rubbed my free hand over my face and looked up.

"Put Bella on the phone," I spoke and I could hear Emmett shuffling around and giving her the phone. I could hear her cries and knew she wanted something.

"Edward," I soft angelic voice spoke and shook me out of my thoughts. I smiled and looked back at Esme.

"Hey baby," I spoke and I could hear Bella's cries softening. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Emmett is freaking out on the phone," I asked her. I heard her sigh and answer.

"I don't know Edward. I'm just moody. I'm tired of being pregnant and Emmett wants to hang out and I just don't want too. When are you coming home?" She asked.

"In about an hour…hey what do you think about the color green?" I asked her. I heard her sigh and ask Emmett something and then she came back to the phone.

"Ehh…not my favorite color but it's pretty in your eyes. Your eyes are gorgeous…and they remind me of pickles…oh…I want a pickle…hmmm. EMMETT!! GET ME A PICKLE!!!" I heard Bella shout. Ew. She thinks my eyes are like pickles. No green…Esme.

"ESME! NO GREEN!" I shouted.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Emmett is boring. First he wanted to hang out but I didn't want too, but after hanging up with Edward, I'm getting really bored. And here Emmett is sitting on the floor playing video games as I eat my pickle. Oh. I love pickles.

"Emmett! I'm bored!!!" I moaned.

"Well do something that isn't boring," I huffed and started getting teary.

"Why do you hate me Emmett? Am I that ugly you don't want to hang out and do something with me? Are you that mean!?" I shouted at him. He turned towards me with wide eyes and looked at me like I had lost my mind…which is partly true.

"Bella! You're my favorite person in the world…well Rosalie is first but you come in a clear second!" he said covering his mistake. I giggled at his expression and sighed. I put my hand on my expanding belly and sighed once again.

"Why are you making me fat?!" I complained to my pregnant belly. "You're so mean to me!" I shouted, but rubbed my tummy.

"Umm, Bells…you're shouting at your stomach."

"No dur, Sherlock." I muttered.

"Well isn't that mean? I mean that baby boy didn't do anything to you, and you're being mean to my nephew." Emmett is making me mad.

"Will you shut-up!?" I shouted at him. Now I'm in a bad mood. Why is Emmett babysitting me!?

THIS IS TORTURE!

I heard the sounds of the front door opening and glanced at Emmett. He looked at me and paused his game. He then stood up and started walking away.

"EMMETT!" I shouted.

He looked at me and then his face went motionless.

"OH! Sorry Bells." He said and then helped me from the couch.

"Thank you Emmett." I said and smiled at him and walked away.

"Crazy hormonal Bella," he muttered.

"I heard that," I said and giggled. I walked into the forayer and saw Esme and Edward walking in from the front door. I saw Edward had tons of bags and Esme was on her cell phone talking to someone. I smiled and leaned against the wall and saw Emmett walk past me. He took a look at Edward and busted out laughing. I gave Emmett a look and he stopped.

"Sorry Bella…um…I'm gonna help Eddie." He said and helped Edward with the bags. Edward thanked him and smiled. His smile was so gorgeous. I could get lost in it. I sighed and rubbed my tummy.

"I hope you get his smile, baby boy." I spoke softly to my baby. I suddenly got excited. I couldn't wait to have this baby. I was ready and ecstatic and just everything about. I didn't care that I was seventeen and having a baby at a young age. That didn't matter to me. All that mattered was this baby and Edward. We could totally do this. Me, him and our son. Son…it's so weird to say son. Hmmm…I'll get over it.

"What are you smiling about, beautiful?" Edward broke my train of thought and placed his hands on top of mine and leaned in and gave me a sweet kiss. I smiled and looked at his gorgeous face.

"Our son," I spoke and I said a light go off in his eyes and his world light up. He grinned and moved my hands with his and rubbed my tummy.

"Really?" He murmured and just looked at my expanding stomach.

"Mhmm," I purred out. Edward looked at me and smiled.

"You're getting big," My eyes widened and he saw and laughed. "But, that's good. Our baby is growing and is healthy." He finished. I sighed and smiled softly.

"You're right," I told him and he gave me a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"Are you hungry, Bella?" Esme called out. My stomach growled out and Edward laughed.

"Yes, Esme, she is." Edward spoke for me. I smiled and he held out his hand and I took it. We walked into the kitchen, where Esme was preparing Dinner.

"So Bella how is your day so far?" She asked casually.

"Boring. Emmett was so boring."

"HEY!" Emmett said from the kitchen table. I looked behind me and saw that he was stuffing his face with a bowl of noodles.

"Em, you know Esme is cooking Dinner?" Edward spoke.

"Yeah, but I'm a growing boy who needs to eat before Dinner." He spoke, shoveling more roman noodles in his mouth. Ew.

"Emmett Cullen! You behave and use your manners!" a new found voice spoke. I looked over to my right and saw Rosalie, Alice and Jasper walk in. Rosalie had spoken and warned Emmett again.

"Sorry Rose," he spoke, this time his mouth clear of noodles. I placed my hands on my lower back and softly started rub it. My back was aching a bit but it didn't hurt much.

"Bella, are you okay?" I felt six pairs of eyes on me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked them.

"Is your back hurting?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, but its okay." I said softly.

"Nonsense! Bella sit down." Alice insisted. She had me sit down at the counter chair and Edward helped me sit up in it.

"Better?" Edward asked in his musical voice. I smiled warmly at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I bit." He sat next to me and put his hand on my lower back and started to rub it for me. I placed my elbows on the counter and put my chin on my hands.

"That feels so good," I moaned out and everyone in the room laughed.

* * *

**Later at Dinner.**

Everyone was sitting at the Dinner Table and just enjoying the chicken pasta, Esme had made.

"So what is the color of the room going to be?" Rosalie asked. If anyone was excited it was her. Like she is all for me having this baby. I'm surprised too. Emmett's a little worried that she's going to want one, after Edward and I have our son.

"I don't know." I spoke out loud.

"Edward and I went to the store today and looked at paints," Esme spoke.

"Yep and we picked a color too," he said.

"Oh! What color, Edward?" Alice spoke, getting super excited. Oh no.

"I'm afraid to tell you…" he said and everyone laughed.

"You guys should do Green." Jasper spoke.

"NO!" Edward shouted. I looked at him weird.

"Green's a nice color," I spoke.

"But you said no, on the phone." He said.

"I did?" When did I say….Oh…I remember now.

"Edward! I only said that because I wanted a pickle!"

"Oh….well the room isn't going to be green, anyway." He said and I just laughed with everyone else.

"It's not going to be orange, is it?" Carlisle spoke. He hated the color orange. I don't know why exactly, just that he hated it.

"No Carlisle, it's not orange," Esme spoke.

"Well what is it?" Emmett spoke.

"Esme and I went to HomeDepo and looked at all the colors and couldn't decide. She suggested Green, while I was on the phone with Bella, and then Bella said Green reminded her of my eyes with reminded her of pickles…so I said no to that color. Then we looked at Blues and that's over used, so we went to the neutral color: Yellow. Nah. Didn't like that. It's a nice color don't get me wrong, but not for the baby's room." He said.

"So Edward and I looked at the Red, and we figured it was too aggressive, so we saw the browns and golds. And then we spotted Hazel. It's Brown and Green mixed together and sorta Amberish." Esme said.

"Yeah and My Eyes are green and Bella's are Brown, and the Amber kind of tied it all together. So Esme and I decided, Hazel and Amber, for the baby's room." Edward said. I closed my eyes and imagined the room with those colors. I then imagined me holding our son. I could see it. The room was gorgeous and the colors went amazing with the scheme. I loved the idea.

"I love it." I spoke and everyone's eyes turned to me.

"I honestly like what you guys picked. I think it's going to be gorgeous." I said and Edward smiled at me.

I couldn't wait for this baby to come.


	14. Author's Note: Important

I don't know if I will ever finish this story, so as of right now, it's going to stay as completed until I can find the strength and wisdom to continue it.

I am truly sorry!

-Ashley


End file.
